starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Banda de Max Rebo
La Banda de Max Rebo, también conocida como Los Doce de Max Rebo y (originalmente) Evar Orbus y Sus Llorones Galácticos, estaba entre las bandas musicales más conocidas de la galaxia, gracias en parte a su estatus como la banda habitual en el palacio de Jabba. Historia Principios La banda originalmente consistía del ortolano Siiruulian Phantele (nombre artístico Max Rebo), la Pa'lowick Sy Snootles, el Kitonak Snit (nombre artístico Droopy McCool) y el Letaki Evar Orbus. Snootles y Orbus que deslumbraban al público con su voz impresionante mientras Rebo y McCool los acompañaban con sus instrumentos: el órgano bola roja y la flauta chidinkalu. La banda era responsable de muchos éxitos, incluyendo Jedi Rocks, Lapti Nek y (Aquella Alegre Noche) Me Comí a mi Colega. Sin embargo, gracias a sus sombríos contactos, Orbus fue el único en obtener beneficio alguno. Mientras tocaban en Uncle Chesko's en la luna de Nar Shaddaa, la banda se sorprendió al verse interrumpidos por los estilizados cantos del Yuzzum J'ywz'gnk Kchhllbrxcstk Et'nrmdndlcvtbrx. Impresionado, Orbus lo invitó a unirse a la banda dándole el nombre artístico Joh Yowza. En el 15 ABY la banda tocó en el café de Doodnik en el planeta Tyne's Horky.Star Wars: Droids - The Lost Prince Cuando fueron invitados a tocar en la cantina de Mos Eisley por el wookiee Chalmun, la banda obtuvo a la oportunidad de adquirir una mayor notoriedad. Desafortunadamente, Figrin D'an, líder de los Modal Nodes tomó como ofensa el hecho de que Chalmun hubiera contratado una segunda banda, he intento asesinarlos. Orbus fue el único en perecer en la pelea, y los miembros sobrevivientes permitieron a los Biths quedarse con el trabajo. Cambiando su estilo thumb|left|250px|Sy Snootles, Max Rebo y Droopy McCool. Desesperada por otro concierto, la banda necesitaba tomar una nueva dirección. Snootles, sabiendo que Rebo podía ser fácilmente manipulado, le permitió convertirse en el nuevo líder de la banda. Ella hizo esto para asegurarse de que Rebo proveyera un blanco público para cualquier otro intento de asesinato mientras ella manejaba la banda tras bambalinas. El primer acto de Sy Snootles fue integrar a Greeata Jendowanian, Rystáll Sant y Lyn Me como bailarinas de respaldo, en adición de sus compañeros músicos Rapotwanalantonee Tivtotolon (nombre artístico Rappertunie) y Barquin D'an, cuya relación con Figrin era irrelevante para la banda. Rebo, Snit y Snootles se reunieron con Naroon Cuthus, quien les permitió una audición para Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Jabba estaba tan impresionado por su actuación que les ofreció un contrato vitalicio, con el pago en la forma de toda la comida que la banda pudiera comer. Rebo aceptó inmediatamente la oferta antes de que los otros pudieran detenerlo. Snootles comentario más tarde en que tonta había sido al dejar actuar a Rebo como el rostro publico de la banda, ya que los había llevado virtualmente a la servidumbre eterna. Aun así, sus vidas no eran tan malas como alguna vez habían sido. Tenían permitido viajar fuera del planeta y aceptar propinas de los habitantes del palacio. Fueron enviados a Hoth para actuar para Bingo Mehndra en el día de desove del señor del crimen. Aunque desconocido para la banda, estaban siendo enviados a matarlo. Cuando Snit descubrió explosivos de termita ocultos en los amplificadores, la banda colocó un holovid de una actuación previa para Mehndra mientras ellos escapaban. En gratitud, Jabba les compró nuevos instrumentos y les dio tres nuevos miembros para la banda: el Klatooiniano Umpass-stay, el Weequay Ak-rev y el bardo rodiano Doda Bodonawieedo. La banda toco en el palacio de Jabba durante el intento de Luke Skywalker de liberar a Han Solo y después durante su ejecución sobre el Gran Pozo de Carkoon. La banda apenas pudo escapar del desastre que aconteció, saltando de la barcaza mientras esta explotaba. Greeata y Lyn Me alejaron a una banda de incursores tusken, robando sus banthas y volviendo a la civilización. Separación thumb|250px|La Banda de Max Rebo tocando en el palacio de Jabba. Al liberarse del contrato de Jabba, la banda se separó. Rebo eventualmente se uniría a la Alianza Rebelde, tocando para las tropas y disfrutando de su comida (lo cual él decía era su razón para unirse en primer lugar). Después se reubicaría en Coruscant cuando la Nueva República lo recapturó. Rebo también iniciaría una cadena de restaurantes llamada Max's Flanth House. Yowza se uniría a Los Palpatonos, intercambiando su talento como cantante por transporte a través de la galaxia. Greeata and Rystáll también se unirían a la banda, Greeata ganando fama con su éxito Patea al Ranat y Rystáll dejando a la banda tras conocer al también theelin, Shug Ninx. D'an construyó un próspero negocio de importación en Stenos mientras que Rappertunie se unió a Rebaxan Columni, diseñando actualizaciones para los droides ratón serie MSE-6. Bodonawieedo robaría varias esculturas de la plaza de Jabba en Mos Eisley vendiéndolas y ganándose una fortuna en créditos y Umpass-stay se volvería empleado de Jocoro Desilijic Tiure. Lyn Me, seguiría buscando a su ídolo Boba Fett tras que se descubriera que Fett sobrevivió al Sarlacc. Los otros no tuvieron tanto éxito. Snootles se volvería adicta a la especia, nunca pudiendo recuperar su fama pasada. Snit vagó en los desiertos de Tatooine y nunca volvió a escucharse de el. Ak-Rev fue asesinado por una manada de incursores tusken quienes la habían tomado contra el hábito de sus compañeros Weequay de sacrificar a sus banthas al dios Weequay Quay. Canciones Se conocen las siguientes canciones de la Banda de Max Rebo: *Lapti Nek *Jedi Rocks *Galactic Dance Blast *Galgamok *(Aquella Alegre Noche) Me Comí a mi Colega *Oda a un Maestro Chef *Oda a una Ruina Radioactiva *Mi Corazón te Pertenece *Patea al Ranat Apariciones *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (video juego)'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' - "The Lost Prince" *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire audio drama'' *''"Stop That Jawa!"'' - Star Wars Tales 2 *''"A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite"'' - Star Wars Tales 6 *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 1'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' linea de juguetes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' Notas y referencias Véase También *Anfiteatro Kanziwck Categoría:Grupos musicales